


electric souls

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Theo is a famous DJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo Raeken is a popular DJ in California. He's used to the nightlife and the crowd that comes with it, happy with the way it is. Until one night a pair of blue eyes steps into his booth and shakes his world up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Kane and Dana for encouraging this fic. And special thanks to Kane for helping with the summary because my brain is dead.

Theo loves his job. For most people, that’s an odd thing to stay and a stretch of the truth. But Theo really does love it. He doesn’t tire of the neon lights pulsing from his booth above the crowd, the way his space rattles with the intensity of the bass of the music, and the tangled bodies casting shadows on the dance floor below. Part of the thrill is knowing that the people are there for him - to hear his music, to hear the way everyone begs for more when it’s finally time to shut down for the night. The chant of ‘ _Chimera_ ’ never fails to make his blood rush. The name had been a stupid joke when he was a teenager, a friend making the bizarre connection between him mixing beats and the mixed dna of a mythological creature. Theo knew Stiles and his train of thought derailed regularly but that stretch had been a new one. Now it’s almost twelve years later and the name is a fixture.

He lifts a glass of water from the edge of his table, tipping it against his lips as he sweeps the crowd with his eyes again. The bodies part for a moment as a new group takes the floor, a group of ridiculously good looking men and two women. They’re surrounding two men locked in a heated kiss, cheering them on. Theo’s seen it often enough to know it’s a bachelor party. It won’t be long before the best man or a relative comes knocking on the door to his booth, asking if he’ll dedicate the next song to the lucky couple in celebration. It’s a toss in the air if he’ll actually do it. Most nights he agrees but sometimes...sometimes the person tries to be all over him and he shuts down. It isn’t to say he hasn’t hooked up with his share of club goers before. He’s pretty sure that’s the only reason his name had spread like wildfire in the early stages of his career.

It isn’t long before he sees one of the group break away, heading for the ramp that will lead them up to his booth. He flicks his gaze to his laptop and taps a few keys, the music shifting seamlessly into something faster and more erratic. As he glances at the door, he meets electric blue eyes that strike him to the core. The other man smiles confidently and steps into the booth, the door clicking shut as he looks at Theo. The music pulses outside of the room but it’s quieter in the booth, the soundproof panels keeping out most of the noise. “Let me guess,” he drawls out before the guy can open his mouth. “You’re here for the happy couple and want to request their favorite song?”

“Not exactly,” the man smirks and crosses his arms over a muscled chest. His dirty blonde hair is slick with sweat, sticking to his forehead and neck. Theo wants to taste the sweat slick skin and he shifts in front of his table, raising an eyebrow at the guy in a gesture for him to continue. “I’m here to request _my_ favorite song. They hate it.” He grins, looking so pleased with himself that Theo can’t resist the soft snort that slips through his lips. “Also heard there was a hot DJ up here."

“I like you,” Theo decides as he glances back at his laptop. “It’ll take a few minutes to queue up your song. I’ve got to make it fit.” He explains, motioning for him to come closer. “Tell me the name.” He says as he readies his fingers over the keys, fighting the urge to shiver as heat emanates from the other man’s chest against his arm. Blue-eyes leans in, invading his space as he murmurs the name of an electronic dance band that Theo’s impressed by. He doesn’t butcher the Norwegian name like most people do and by the smirk on his face, he’s caught Theo’s surprise.

“Not what you were expecting?” He asks, blue eyes dancing with mirth as he watches Theo closely. At this distance Theo can smell the sweat mixing in with his aftershave, something earthen and musky. He flexes his fingers over his laptop and turns his head slowly, meeting his gaze head on. “I’m Liam, by the way.” He adds as he flicks his tongue out to wet his lips. Theo tracks the movement and turns, humming softly in appreciation as Liam uncrosses his arms and the muscles flex.

“Theo,” he adds before it’s been too long and he’s considered impolite. “So, Liam, you on your own tonight?”

“Have been for about three years now.” Liam steps closer, his chest brushing against Theo’s. “You gonna tell me to stop?”

“Why the fuck would I be that stupid?” Theo can barely get a laugh out before hungry lips are on his, an eager tongue dipping into his mouth. He slides his hand up Liam’s firm chest and curls his fingers into his shirt, eyes fluttering shut as Liam licks heatedly into his mouth. The other man muscles his thigh between his legs and Theo groans, the vibration in the kiss sending shivers down his spine. He’s breathless when Liam breaks the kiss, panting softly as the other man leans their foreheads together. “Fuck,” he croaks out softly.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Liam murmurs. “It should be illegal to be like you.” He reaches around Theo’s waist and squeezes him by the ass, dragging Theo’s hips forward in a small roll against his thigh.

“You’re one to talk.” Theo hums as he strokes his fingers gently across Liam’s abs. It should be a sin to be so wonderfully sculpted. A static whine fills the room and he snatches his radio from its stand, smiling apologetically at Liam as he answers the call from his boss. “Raeken. Go ahead.”

“Tell me I didn’t catch you locking lips with one of my customers, Theo.” Derek’s voice crackles through the speaker and Liam laughs quietly, dropping his face against Theo’s shoulder. “You’re off in less than an hour. Can’t you wait to hook up then?”

“Sorry, boss man.” He’s anything but. “I’ll keep my hands to myself. How’s the crowd?” He asks, glancing toward the window to get a look for himself. It’s not quite as busy as it had been but the number is still high.

“Isaac’s turning people away at the door now. No new entries and the bar is shutting down in half an hour. You want anything?”

“I’m good with my water,” Theo replies. “See you later.” He sets the radio down and looks at Liam, biting the inside of his cheek. “Sorry about that.”

“Shouldn’t I be apologizing to you?” Liam asks, his fingers dipping beneath the hem of his shirt and stroking over his hip. “You’re not going to lose pay or anything for this, are you?”

“Not at all.” Theo steadies his hands on Liam’s hips. “Derek’s just looking out for me and you. Me so I don’t get sued, you so you don’t feel obligated for anything.”

“People must take advantage of your position, yeah?” Liam frowns softly. “I’m sorry if I came across that way. I just think you’re hot.” He says bluntly, earning a smile in response.

“Well, Liam, you could always find a way to make it up to me.” Theo says the words lightly so the other man won’t take him too seriously. It sends a thrill down his spine when Liam’s eyes darken and he smirks, a challenge gleaming from electric blue depths.

“Kissing isn’t all I’m good at,” Liam says before he turns and locks the door to the booth. In a moment he’s on his knees in front of Theo, popping open the button of his jeans. “This okay? This a good enough apology?” He smirks, rubbing the heel of his palm against Theo’s inner thigh. It’s just shy of his erection, teasing him.

“Not bad.” Theo says, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Liam’s hair. “But you’re still talking.”

“What can I say? I’ve always gotten myself into trouble with my mouth.” He smirks before dragging Theo’s pants down to his knees, stroking his hands against his outer thighs. “Fuck. How thick are these things?” He murmurs appreciatively, settling one hand along the back of Theo’s leg and squeezing firmly. “You ever measure them?” He asks, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Theo’s knee.

“I can’t say that I have.” Theo says, leaning forward to click a few programs on his laptop. “But you’re not the first person to comment on them.” He’s a little bit proud that people have a lot to say about his physique. He doesn’t spend hours at the gym for nothing.

“Is it weird that I’m a little jealous?” Liam drags his lips slowly up Theo’s leg. “Like how many faces have been this close to perfection?” It’s a rhetorical question but Theo’s face heats up anyways as he realizes the number is far higher than he’d care to admit. “Fuck. Do you know how nice these would feel wrapped around my head?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Theo says because he isn’t sure how else to respond. Most people would have had their lips on him by now but Liam is taking his sweet time, exploring every inch of skin that isn’t where Theo needs him to be. “I’m sure you have nice thighs too.”

“Oh I totally do,” Liam assures as he aims an arrogant grin up at him. “But yours could crush a man’s skull. It’s hot.” He pushes Theo’s shirt up before tugging at the waistband of his boxers, freeing his aching dick. It slaps wetly against his stomach and he flushes, pleased when Liam licks his lips and lets out a low whistle. “I knew you’d be thick,” he smirks widely and presses a kiss to his thigh.

“I think this is how I’m going to die.” Theo decides as he tightens his fingers at the base of Liam’s neck. “You’re a fucking tease.”

“Baby, I’m just getting started.” Liam promises before leaning in, slowly licking a stripe from the base of his dick to the tip. He laves his tongue over the slit, gathering drops of precum before pulling back. “Fuck. You taste good, too? How are you even real?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Theo quirks an eyebrow as he looks down at him. Liam laughs and licks his lips, bringing his hand up to slowly wrap around the base of Theo and squeeze softly. “Liam. If you don’t do something-“

“You’ll tie me down and fuck my mouth?” Liam’s eyes glitter darkly as he sinks further down against his ankles and ushers Theo’s legs as far apart as he can get them. “Sorry. Maybe that’s getting ahead of myself.” He smirks and lowers his head, lightly sucking one of Theo’s balls into his mouth. He curses and digs his nails against Liam’s scalp, a moan spilling from his lips as he braces his other hand against the table in front of him. Liam takes his time teasing him with his tongue and mouth, alternating between giving attention to his balls and then the base of his dick. He still isn’t anywhere near where Theo wants him but he can’t bring himself to care.

“You practice this often?” Theo tries to joke but it comes out strangled as Liam takes him in hand, slowly pumping and twisting his wrist at the end of his upstroke.

“I just know what I like.” Liam nips sharply at his thigh, leaving an imprint of teeth. He soothes the sting with his tongue and repeats the motion a dozen times until Theo’s thighs are covered in tiny red marks. “Be so much easier if this was your neck,” he sighs softly before leaning up and sinking his teeth into Theo’s hip without warning. He cries out and slams forward, swearing as Liam laughs and kisses the tip of him. “Sorry. You’re just so pretty like this. I can’t help but want to mark you up.”

“Possessive little shit, aren’t you?” Theo huffs softly as he runs his fingers back through Liam’s messy hair.

“I am,” Liam agrees with a soft hum. “I want you to have something to remember me by.” He bites down again in the same spot, gentler this time, and Theo tightens his hold on his hair. He’s pretty sure that he won’t be able to forget Liam after this. For some reason, this man isn’t just another pretty face.

“Trust me, that won’t be a problem.” The words roll off his tongue with ease, surprising both of them. Liam smiles softly for a moment and then lowers his lip, slowly sealing his lips around the head of Theo’s dick. It’s as wonderful as he’s been imagining and he groans, tipping his head back as Liam sinks down and takes him all the way to the base. He feels the walls of Liam’s throat flutter around him and it nearly does him in. The only thing that stops him from his impending orgasm is sharp fingers pinching his thigh, annoyed blue eyes watching him intently. He pulls off with a wet pop, wrapping his fingers around the base of him and pumping slowly.

“If you cum right now, I’m going to be disappointed. I haven’t finished having my fun yet.” He warns before bobbing his head back down, tongue chasing Theo’s pulsing vein. He hisses and presses his nails into the table he’s bracing himself against, staring down helplessly at the other man. Liam takes him all the way to the base a few times before pulling back off, looking mildly annoyed again as he frowns up at Theo. “What? Are you really going to make me do all of the work?” He asks, bringing up his free hand to caress his balls.

“You were doing fine on your own,” Theo tells him as he suppresses a shudder. “Didn’t think you needed me to fuck your mouth.”

“What I need is to ride your dick,” Liam snorts softly and drags his tongue back over his slit. “I’ll do all of the work this time. But you’re taking me home with you to make it up to me.” He warns before sinking back down in one fell swoop. Theo grabs the back of his neck and pulls out, smirking as the head of his cock slips from Liam’s lips and the man growls at him. He pushes back in with one easy thrust, trembling as Liam’s choked moan vibrates around him.

“Fucking beautiful,” he praises as he thrusts again. Liam holds his hands behind his back and straightens up, a challenging look in his eyes as he watches Theo. He snaps his hips forward again and Liam swallows around him, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Theo fucks his mouth. Theo loses himself for a moment, picking up a hard but brutal pace that Liam doesn’t seem to mind. It isn’t until that he feels the need for release that he snaps himself back to reality, gripping the table with both hands as he draws himself out of Liam’s mouth.

“Why’d you stop?” Liam croaks, sounding completely wrecked.

“Thought you didn’t want me to cum?” Theo digs his nails into the black table and Liam makes a soft noise beneath him, pressing a wet kiss to his thigh. He shudders and takes a breath but teeth gently scrape over one of the hickeys on his skin and his knees threaten to buckle.

“Fuck what I said before. I want you.” Liam rasps, his voice like gravel as he grabs Theo at the base and brings him back against his lips. He’s lost his finesse and there’s too much sloppiness this time but Theo doesn’t care. He releases his load down Liam’s throat, fingers pressing into the base of his skull as Liam swallows him down. The other man greedily cleans him, licking and sucking his softening dick until Theo’s overwhelmed and begging him to stop. He pulls off with a satisfied smile, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth.

“Fuck,” Theo declares before dragging Liam up onto his feet. He brings him in for a messy kiss, not caring if anyone sees it. He can taste himself on Liam’s tongue and it sends shivers down his spine. He never thought it would be such a turn on but he’s been wrong before. He kisses Liam until they’re both breathless, panting heavily and clumsily touching the corners of their mouths together.

“Holy shit,” Liam murmurs against his lips before a weak laugh spills from his lips. He drops his head limply against Theo’s shoulder and grins against his shirt. “Please tell me that we can do that again.”

“Of course,” Theo smirks and presses a kiss to his damp head. “Didn’t you mention something about riding my dick?” Liam laughs again and presses a soft kiss to the hollow of Theo’s throat, looking up with a faint smirk.

“I think I did.” He slips back out of Theo’s arms, casually adjusting Theo back into his pants. “I should probably let my friends know that I’m not going back with them tonight. You want anything from the bar?”

“Tell the bartender Theo wants his usual. He’ll know what to send.” He tells him. “Go hang out with your friends. I’ll be here until closing.”

“I’ll be back with your drink.” Liam promises, smirking as he turns to unlock the door. “And Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope you’ve got measuring tape.” He drags his gaze over his thighs before heading from the booth, back down the ramp and disappearing into the crowd. Theo can’t help but chuckle and follow his trail to the bar, grinning as his boss looks up at the booth and slowly shakes his head. He offers a two finger salute in return and looks back down at his laptop, clicking a few keys to loop the music for the next half hour.  He’s unable to focus long enough to create something new and he knows that he’s going to spend the next few hours thinking about all of the ways he can take Liam apart. He can’t wait until he has the other man in his apartment, letting himself drown in electric blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As Theo descends the ladder from his booth, the lights start to go out. He carries his empty cup to the shadowed bar, smiling as Derek plucks the glass from his hand and raises an eyebrow. “What?” He asks, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

“If he tries to sue, you’re fired.” Derek says.

“He’s not gonna sue. Liam is...different.” Theo can’t really explain why he knows that, but it feels true. 

“Isn’t that what you said about Tracy?” Derek reminds, rolling his eyes as he starts to clean the glass. “I just want you to be careful, Theo. You know that.” He adds softly.

“I know, D. Thanks for looking out.” Theo smiles fondly. Derek is practically an older brother to him at this point. The times he’s helped Theo out of a bind have racked up over the past few years. “I’ll come in early tomorrow and scrub down the booth, yeah?” He asks as he heads for the back room to grab his leather jacket and wallet. “See you at four?” He asks, tugging on his jacket as he backs toward the side exit where he told Liam to wait for him.

“Four-thirty.” Derek amends. Theo mock salutes him before turning and pushing open the door, stepping into the chilly night air. His eyes scan the alleyway, a smirk appearing as he sees Liam leaning against the wall a few feet away, tapping away on his phone. He lets the door fall shut and jumps down the couple of steps leading to him, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strolls closer to Liam.

“Hey there,” he says casually. Liam jumps slightly and turns, his entire face lighting up as he puts his phone away. “Can’t believe you didn’t hear me. Must have been an important text.” He says, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really. My friend just checking in to make sure I wasn’t killed or anything.” Liam smirks, dragging his gaze down Theo’s body. “Though I’ll admit that I’d be willing to die from your dick tonight.” Theo throws back his head in a laugh, every niggling thought Derek put in his head disappearing. “Please tell me your place isn’t far.” Liam says, stepping closer to him. He grips the lapels of Theo’s jacket, pressing him back into the wall. “Pretty please?”

“Lucky for you, I live a few blocks from here.” Theo murmurs. He catches Liam’s lips in a slow kiss, his legs falling open easily as the other man muscles a thigh between them. He brings his hands up Liam’s back and digs his fingers in, stroking his tongue gently along Liam’s as the other moans low in his throat. He breaks the kiss and turns his head, eyes fluttering shut as Liam latches onto the tender skin below his jaw. “Fuck. Any chance we can make it back to my place?” He murmurs.

“Fucking hope we can.” Liam replies, shamelessly grinding his erection against Theo’s thigh. “I can’t remember the last time I was this hard for this long. Fuck, I won’t last long.” He ruts again and Theo grabs his hips, stilling him with an immense amount of effort. “I still want to ride your dick.” Liam pants against his neck, sinking his teeth in. Theo’s eyes roll back and he moans, thrusting his hips forward in response. “No, no. You’re supposed to have the clear head right now.” Liam hisses. He pulls back and steps away, breathing hard as he stares Theo down. “Fuck me, you look gorgeous right now.”

“I’d certainly like to fuck you, yes.” Theo smirks. He holds up his hands, barely restraining Liam as he surged in for another kiss. “Hold tight, man. I’m trying to keep the level head right now. My place first. Then you can touch me all you want.” He promises. Liam groans exaggeratedly, slumping forward and dropping his head onto Theo’s shoulder. “Ten minute walk, tops.” Theo promises. He resists the urge to do something stupid like kiss the top of Liam’s head and gently eases him back up, taking him by the hand. “We’ll make it quick.” He promises, leading him from the alley.

“We’d better.” Liam grumbles, though truthfully he doesn’t sound too put out.

“So what do you do for a living?” Theo asks as they turn the corner, relieved when there’s no one waiting for them. Occasionally, some of his latest hookups will hang around until he tells them he’s not interested or he shows that he’s with someone else. He doesn’t want to parade Liam around like that.

“Personal trainer.” Liam says, flashing him a dirty smile. “I’ve got a clear schedule through tomorrow if you need someone to help you with those thighs of yours. I’d gladly hold your legs open for you.”

“Only if you’re willing to fuck me open with your tongue.” Theo says before he can stop himself. His cheeks burn with the words and this time it’s Liam that laughs, head tipped back in the moonlight. Theo can’t wait to cover him in hickeys.

“So you’re a switch then?” Liam asks when he’s collected himself a little. “Nice. Not too often you meet people like us these days. Too many are one or the other. I think it’s fun to be both.” His smirk is positively sinful and does something to Theo’s dick.

“A damn shame.” Theo agrees, licking his lips. “So, you originally from here?” He asks.

“Not exactly. I grew up in Beacon Hills.” Liam explains. Theo stops in his tracks, grabbing Liam by the arm. “What?” He frowns.

“I’m originally from there. Moved away when I was ten.” Theo says, a laugh of disbelief escaping him. “Small world.” He says as Liam’s eyes widen. “Stilinski still a deputy there?” He asks.

“Sheriff, but I think he’s retiring this year. He settled down and married Melissa McCall. She was my friend’s mom.” Liam explains. “This is insane. How did I not know this about you?”

“Surprised you didn’t know.” Theo says honestly. “Guess the tabloids don’t really care where I grew up.” He shrugs one shoulder. “Melissa McCall though. As in Scott’s mom?”

“Yeah! Scott was like my mentor in high school. We played lacrosse together.” Liam beams over at him. “Oh my god. Does that mean you also know Stiles?”

“I do. He used to visit me all of the time, I only lived a few hours away. He’s the reason I got stuck with my stage name.” Theo chuckles softly. “I’m glad he finally decided to stop trying to be a paranormal researcher. Nothing wrong with it, but FBI agent is more suiting.” He says. “I still talk to him, but every couple of months now. Scott and Stiles and I were thick as thieves as kids.” Theo tells him. “Kendall Hewitt is the mayor now, right? Wait, how long did you move away from there?” He asks.

“She is. I’ve been here for about three months. Her son Mason is my best friend, it was his bachelor party I was at. I’m the best man.” Liam boasts, chest puffing out a little with the admission. “I seriously can’t believe this right now. What are the chances?” He chuckles lightly and shakes his head. “Mason will freak when...hey, you don’t mind if I tell him, do you? Because if it’s a secret, I won’t say anything.” He adds, giving Theo a sincere look.

“I don’t mind.” Theo assures with a gentle smile. “But I appreciate you asking. Most people wouldn’t.” He says. At Liam’s surprised and angry look, he continues. “Most people feel like they have a right to know every single thing about a celebrity’s life. It’s fucking annoying. Exactly why I don’t post on social media.” He says. It’s mostly true. He posts maybe once a month, usually to promote one of Derek’s themed nights at the club. It’s usually all left up to his publicist, Lydia, to handle his accounts. He trusts her completely.

They spend the next few minutes with Liam answering Theo’s questions about how the town has changed over the years and, somehow, Theo agrees to spend his next weekend off going back with Liam to visit his old haunts. He’s never done something like that before, but it cements his belief that Liam is different from anyone he’s ever hooked up with. He pulls out the keys to his apartment as they step into the elevator, taking a steadying breath. He expects Liam to jump his bones the second they’re inside, but something has changed between them. He can’t put his finger on it, but there’s something that wasn’t there when he kissed him in the alley. He leads Liam to his door and turns the key, going still as the other man touches his wrist. “I want to make sure you’re still okay with this.” Liam says, holding up his hand as Theo opens his mouth. “I know this is meant to be a hookup, but I think we both know it could be more. I just want us on the same page.” He says softly.

“Come inside.” Theo says, hoping it’s enough of an answer. He holds the door open and Liam smiles, stepping through the doorway. He takes a breath and follows, letting the door click shut behind him. His back hits it a moment later, keys clattering to the floor as Liam’s body covers him fully.

Liam’s mouth consumes him, skilled tongue finding its way past his lips. Theo grips his forearms tightly, groaning as Liam’s hands snake around to grope his ass. He rolls his hips forward, breath stuttering from his lungs as Liam snaps his hips back and pins him hard against the door. “Fuck,” Liam gasps as he pulls his lips back from Theo’s. “Shit, Theo.” He slips back half a step and takes Theo by the hand, shoving it down the front of his pants. He rubs his bulge against Theo’s palm, swearing softly. “This. This is what you do to me. I need you to fuck me, Theo. I need you to touch me and make me writhe and beg for more. Can you do that?”

“I can do whatever you want.” Theo says, rubbing his palm firmly against Liam’s erection. “Condoms and lube are in my bathroom.” He says as he pulls his hand back, eyeing Liam hungrily. “Get yourself ready on the bed for me. I’ll be right there.” He promises.

“Gladly.” Liam says, stealing a kiss before making his way away from the door. Theo isn’t too surprised to see him strip his shirt just as he disappears around the corner. He smirks and shakes his head, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it before kicking off his shoes by the door. He wants to chase Liam into the bedroom and hold him down against the mattress, fuck him until Liam can’t remember his own name, but he wants to do this right. Doing it right involves getting a couple of waters from his fridge and the bottle of Advil he usually needs after his morning coffee.

There’s a trail of clothes leading to his bedroom, a pair of tight black boxer briefs hanging from his doorknob. He smirks and pushes it all the way open, breath catching at the sight before him. Liam is spread out on his bed, hand casually stroking up and down his cock while his other hand rubs over one of his nipples. “About damn time,” Liam says as he lifts his head. “That for me?” He asks, propping up on his elbows.

“It is. Didn’t want to waste time after I’ve fucked you.” Theo shrugs one shoulder, going and setting everything on the nightstand. “Still want this?” He asks.

“Absolutely.” Liam smirks. Theo grins and tugs his shirt over his head in one easy motion, tossing it onto the floor. He reaches for his belt, but Liam is faster, deft fingers working it open and removing it. “I don’t know what I want first.” Liam says as he pops the button on his jeans, slowly sliding the zipper down.

“Well, you’ve already had a taste. I thought you wanted a ride?” Theo teases, groaning in pleasure as Liam rubs his palm against him through his jeans. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“Definitely still want that.” Liam smirks and finishes undoing his jeans, tugging him down to Theo’s thighs. “Still want to measure these babies, too.” He adds, gripping his thighs and squeezing hard enough to leave marks from both hands. “But later. Right now, pants and boxers off.” He says, sitting up. Theo shuffles out of the rest of his clothing, crawling onto the bed the moment he’s free.

“How do you want me?” Theo asks, stroking his hand up Liam’s side. The other man doesn’t answer, surging forward and pinning him back against the mattress. He straddles Theo and leans down, lips catching as he ruts himself slowly along the length of Theo’s dick. He curses and digs his heels into the bed, rolling his hips in response as best as he can. Liam smirks against his lips and takes both of Theo’s wrists in hand, effortlessly pinning them above his head. Liam sets the pace for them, alternating between fast ruts and slow, sensual rolls of his hips. Theo wants to touch more than anything, but his options are limited. He settles for moving his hips as best as he can, losing himself in the attention Liam is giving his mouth.

Liam doesn’t keep him like that for long, moving off of him when they’re both leaking precum in thick globs across Theo’s stomach. He releases his wrists and grabs the lube from where it’s resting against Theo’s pillow, squirting some onto his fingers. He reaches behind himself and groans softly, working his first finger into himself. Theo wants to be able to see what he’s doing, to touch him, but he knows Liam has all of the power in this. Liam will be the one to decide what he gets to do. “Fuck,” he breathes out, gripping himself at the base as Liam’s mouth falls open when he adds a second finger. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Liam’s cocky facade slips away for a moment, a trace of vulnerability showing. Theo surges up and kisses him softly in answer, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck to hold him there. He breaks the kiss and nods, brushing his nose alongside of Liam’s.

“Yeah. So beautiful.” Theo breathes against his lips. “Come on, Liam. Open yourself up all the way for me.” He urges, knowing he can’t wait much longer. He doubts he’s going to last long and, judging by Liam’s shaky breath and the way his entire body shudders in response, he doubts the other man will either. There will be plenty of time to take each other apart when they visit a second round. For now, he just wants to get to the main event. He reaches back behind Liam and catches his hand, some of the excess lube coating his fingers. “Good,” he whispers against Liam’s lips. “Keep going.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Liam mutters into their kiss. He rocks himself back down onto two fingers, tensing as Theo adds a third and slowly circles his rim with it. “Fuck, fuck.” He whines as he stretches himself, just loose enough for Theo to work his finger into him. He fucks it into him at a leisurely pace, groaning as Liam clenches around him. “Theo,” he whines softly as his fingers brushed over the sensitive bundles of nerves. His whole body moves in response and Theo ducks his head down, latching his mouth over one of his nipples. “Fuck!” Liam shouts as he bites down, rolling his hips. “Theo, Theo, stop. I’m going to cum. Please, fuck. I’m going to cum.” He whimpers as Theo strokes over his prostate again, thighs quivering.

“Not yet.” Theo says, brushing over him one more time before withdrawing his finger. He pulls Liam’s hand back, a thrill running through him as the other man whines from the loss. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this. Get the condom.” He says, lightly smacking Liam’s ass to get him moving.

“When we do this again, you’re totally spanking me.” Liam says as he bends over, wiggling his ass as he searches around for the condom he’d found. Theo grabs him by the hips and leans down, sinking his teeth in the tender flesh of his pink cheek just to hear him cry out. Liam swears and bats back at him, his cheeks flushed with pleasure as he tosses the condom at Theo’s chest. “Oh my god, I seriously can’t with you.” He says as he sits back, grabbing the small square and tearing it open with his teeth. He grabs the lube and works the condom over Theo’s dick, squeezing lightly as he coats him in lube. Urging Theo onto his back, he grabs his dick and lines it up with his hole, sinking down slowly onto him.

“Oh god,” Theo says as he snaps his hips up and buries himself into him. Liam cums instantly, clenching around Theo with a strangled sob.

“Fuck,” Liam whimpers as he splays his hands across Theo’s chest. He shudders and whimpers as Theo shifts inside of him, tears gathering in his eyes. “Keep going. Fuck, keep going. Please.” He begs softly, wrapping a hand around himself with a low sob. He strokes himself slowly, milking the last few drops of cum from his weeping cock. Theo’s hand joins his, pumping slowly until he’s wrung out and feels like a live wire all over.

“You sure?” Theo asks, moving his hand away and watching Liam intently. He knows how sensitive he must be feeling and to ask for that...it sends another thrill of pleasure down his spine. It surprises him how badly he wants the answer to be ‘yes’ to that.

“Theo. Fuck me, please.” Liam begs. That’s all it takes for him to snap his hips back up, brushing against Liam’s prostate at this angle. The other man sobs and digs his fingers down against Theo’s chest, moving them to grip his shoulders.

“Ride me.” Theo tells him as he sinks back against the mattress, nearly slipping out of Liam. He brings him down with a harsh tug, loving the broken wail that escapes him. “You wanted to ride me, Liam. Now fuck me like you need it. Ride me,” he tells him.

“I-“ Liam swallows down his response and nods, repositioning himself so he’s raised above Theo on trembling thighs. They both know he won’t be able to hold himself for long. Theo isn’t going to last, not at this rate. He’s always had a thing for pretty boys crying.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Theo says, gently wrapping his fingers around Liam’s hips. He moved them slowly down his legs, gently rubbing his thighs. “You can do this.” He murmurs. Liam nods and lifts himself up a little more before sinking down, his fingers digging just shy of painfully into Theo’s shoulders. “Good,” he praises as Liam lifts himself again.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps as he sinks back down. He steadies himself and starts to move in earnest, his legs threatening to give out each time Theo is fully seated in him and pressing against his abused prostate. Just as his thighs shake and collapse, Theo tightens his hold on his hips. He lifts Liam with ease, grunting as he slams up into him and empties himself with a moan. Liam all but collapses onto his chest, trembling as Theo strokes a soothing hand down his back. He’s crying as Theo pulls out, whimpering from sensitivity as he’s rolled gently onto his back. Theo presses a chaste kiss to his forehead and gets up, going to the bathroom to clean himself up. He wets a washcloth and returns, gingerly taking his time cleaning Liam and stopping with each muted mewl that escapes him.

“Sh, I’ve got you.” Theo says, tossing the washcloth to the floor as he helps Liam shift around into a comfortable position against his pillow. He grabs the water bottle from the nightstand and uncaps it, taking  a sip before tipping it against Liam’s lips. He helps him keep his head up and drink most of the bottle before he pulls it back, setting it just within reach. “You okay?” He asks, rubbing a hand gently along Liam’s arm as he settles down beside of him.

“Better than okay. Best sex ever.” Liam mutters, rolling onto his side with a shudder. “Tell me you like to cuddle.” He says, eyes shut as he reaches a hand out slowly.

“Yeah. I’m a cuddler.” Theo replies, taking him by the hand and pulling him closer. He settles down against the other man, tucking Liam’s head under his chin. He rubs a hand slowly down his spine, dropping a kiss to the top of his hair. “Get some sleep.” He says softly. Judging by Liam’s steady breathing across his collarbone, he’s already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a need to post more smut and totally avoid the fics that need updates by creating new ones that need updates as well.


End file.
